


Taekai One-Shots!

by AmoaJungsis



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Naked Cuddling, No Plot/Plotless, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Praise Kink, Semi-Public Sex, Size Kink, Smut, Some Plot, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-19 22:50:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14247417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmoaJungsis/pseuds/AmoaJungsis
Summary: Just some Taekai oneshots because Taekai deserves the world & so much more.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any spelling/gramar errors. I kinda suck at writing smut but I'll try my best.

Please send in prompts/requests and I'll get started right away. I most likely be posting in the afternoon due to school. Please give this lots of love~!


	2. Cuddly Taekai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's start off with some fluffy beans.

The two boys were laying on the couch in EXO's dorm. Sure they took up all the space but that was the least of their concerns right now. Jongin's members were all either in their beds or sneaking about around town.

Taemin huffed as he moved his lithe body around to try and get into a more comfortable position. Jongin was laying on his back, body pressed against the sofa and his head propped up on a pillow. Taemin was straddling the youger boys waist and his chest against the others as his face rested in the crook of Jongin's neck.

Jongin was happy to see Taemin. The boy had been in LA for quite some time, sure they hung out in Dubai but what Jongin really craved was he and Taemin in private. He missed how the older boy would snuggle up against him and eventually fall asleep. He missed how his hands felt wrapped around Taemin's waiste as he would massage the bones that sharply jut out at his hips. He missed Taemin's presence.

Taemin noticed the change in Jongin's aura, he felt how tight Jongin held onto his waist almost as a plea for him to never leave. The blond boy began pressing open mouth kisses along the youngers neck. Soft lips brushing up against the vein on the side of the brunettes neck. Tan hands began sliding up and down on his waist, the hands traced every curve his body had to offer.

"I love you." Taemin breathed against the skin of Jongin's cheek.

"I love you too." Jongin mummered back, lost in the feeling of his lovers lips pecking all over his face.

When Taemin had stopped attacking Jongin's face with kisses he had laid his head on the youngers chest and listened to the steady heartbeat of the man he loved the most.

He fell asleep to the sound of beating, Jongin following soon after he ran his fingers through blond silky hair multiple times.  
~  
Jongin was the first to wake up, unusual yes but he had woken himself up due to his snoring.

Taemin still laid against his body, lips slightly open, fair breathing, and long lashes brushing against the delicate features of his face.

"Tae, baby wake up." he spoke softly as he gently nudged the shorter boy.

This took a few attempts but eventually the blond woke up and immediately pouted at Jongin for waking him up on his precious day off.

"Mine."

It was what Jongin said as he reached down to kiss the pouting boy before moving his hands to rest on the sides of Taemin's waist. A couple minutes pass and Taemin excuses himself to the bathroom.

The brunette hadn't even realized his members were sitting in tje dining room eating breakfast while watching the two lovers wake from their slumber.

He felt a sense of pride in having them see how lucky he is to have Taemin, and he feels the pride in another form, one that's possessive.

He was gald to call Taemin his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suck at writing & I'm sorry for any spelling/grammar errors. I'm also sorry this is short.


	3. 2 a.m. [M]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taemin giving Kai a blowjob...

Taemin and Jongin were awake a 2 a.m. sipping the sweet flavors of their tea. They each would bring their mugs together and snuggle up to them (idek I'm just trying to add plot rip.)

The two boys were relaxing in the kitchen, the blond sitting ontop of the counter while the taller man leaned against the oven.

"So how's L.A. been?" the younger boy asked.

"Its been super fun! I get to dance a lot and we even agreed to dancing in high heels! I really hope I can learn fast." Taemin spoke as if he were ranting, but he was blushing.

Jongin had choked on his tea a little when he heard his best friend say the word 'high heels.' 

Something stirred in the pit of his stomach as he thought of his best friend in heels dancing seductively to the rhythm of any given slow but upbeat pop song.

"Uhm Nini are you okay? You're spacing out." the smaller boy went to put his palm over the tallers forehead.

"Y-yeah I was just thinking of you in high heels- I mean nothing!" Jongin looked as dazed as ever causing Taemin to blush.

"Do you like the thought of me in heels?" the question came slowly and hesitantly.

"Would you mind if I did?"

"Not at all. But I think we should test it just to be sure." Taemin smirked. (Idk what's happening but hey it's smut.)

The older boy then dropped to his knees on the kitchen floor. He looked up at the brunette asking permission to continue with what he wanted. He nodded.

The sound of a button being popped open, the feel of soft cotton of the black sweatpants and briefs on his skin as he pulled them down off the taller man.

He shivered as cold air hit his hardening member.

"Wow, you're bigger than I thought." Taemin suddenly was worried that he wouldn't get his mouth on everything.

Jongin however felt pride and some embarrassment due to Taemin's word's.

He did nothing but gather Taemin's hair in his hand and usher him to continue.

When Taemin hadn't moved Jongin pulled tightly at his hair.

"Ah!" Taemin let out a small yelp as he felt the sting of his hair being pulled.

He lifted his mouth, opened his pouty lips and placed them on the tip of the brunettes dickd.

He made small kitten licks, pushing his tongue into the slit as precome gathered there.

"Mhm fuck just put it in." the younger grunted in frustration of not having enough friction.

Taemin did as he was told. He took a deep breath and then slipped his lips around Jongin. His cock was heavy in his mouth, veins standing out and his length twitching as Taemin relaxed his jaw.

He moved his head further down until he felt the tip rub against the back of his throat. His tongue slid up to graze across the veins that ran against the underside of his cock.

The blond looked Jongin in the eyes before moving his head back and forth, bobbing his head at a relentless pace. Precome and saliva mixed together to drip down Taemin's already swollen lips, gathering at his chin and falling to the floor.

Jongin tightened his grip in Taemins hair and then began to thrust into the sweet gaping mouth at the sane pace.

Taemin gagged as his head was held against the youngers naval. Unable to move as he was forced to keep his dick in his mouth. Throat contracting from Jongin's girth.

When tears began to form at the corner of Taemins eye's, Taemin inhaling sharply before Jongin finally pulled his head off of his dick only to shove it back in and thrust into his throat at a fast pace.

"Fuck Taemin I'm so close just- fuck right there!" the taller man groaned as he used Taemin's mouth for his own pleasure.

After a few more thrusts Jongin came down Taemin's throat. Some of the thick white strips running over the blond boys plump and swollen lips.

He almost choked when the smaller one swallowed and then licked his lips to get the remaining come into his mouth. He tucked himself back into his briefs and sweats.

"Well shit you really know how to use your mouth. Do you need help with that?" Jongin gestured to Taemin's rock hard dick in his leggings.

"What- oh, no I'll take care of this myself. Maybe you can another time." he smiled.

"Actually I'd rather have you under me squirming as you cry out my name as I thrust into you. But that'll be for another day." he chuckled.

"Yah! Don't say stuff like that!" Taemin looked down as he became flustered.

~Al Fín~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried my best please let me live.  
> I suck at writing smut I'm sowwy.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried my best please let me live.


End file.
